Cacos de vidro
by Bel Weasley
Summary: Uma miragem que o visitava no fundo de sua escuridão, emergindo das sombras com a graça de um reflexo que tremeluziria na superfície da água. Gina, uma pequena flor desconhecida, ainda fechada em botão. - One-shot TG


Cacos de vidro

"Senhoras e senhores do júri, o item número um da acusação é aquilo que invejavam os serafins – os desinformados e simplórios serafins de nobres asas. Vejam este emaranhado de espinhos."  
– Lolita, Vladimir Nabokov

As pessoas costumavam de dizer que já viera ao mundo envolto numa corrente de má sorte. Tom Servoleo Roddle nasceu naquele 29 de outubro de 1929. Era um dia de pânico, embora ninguém soubesse muito bem o porquê. Falava-se na quebra de uma "bolsa" em algum lugar distante, a que se referiam simplesmente como América. A guerra já era uma lembrança distante e talvez as pessoas estivessem apenas sentindo falta de algo para temerem, andando de um lado para o outro, alvoroçadas com os planos de preparo de estoques de comida para uma suposta grande crise. Mais tarde as freiras diriam que Irian Luftwaffe escolhera um péssimo momento para rolar as escadarias da igreja atrelada ao convento de Great Hangleton.

O menino nasceu gritando, clamando pela vida, seu choro ecoando acima das exclamações das religiosas. Havia tanto sangue na cama que a parteira teve dificuldade de ver se a criança não estava machucada. Outra coisa que diziam era que aquele cheiro nunca saíra dele.

* * *

"Você veio me visitar de novo, Tom!" 

Tom abriu os olhos e levou algum tempo para se acostumar com a luminosidade. O sol pulsava forte na grama diante dele, onde Gina estava deitada com a barriga no chão, ofuscante em meio a uma poça de luz dourada. Tinha o tronco apoiado nos cotovelos, os pequenos pés no ar, balançando de maneira preguiçosa. Os cabelos ruivos desciam em duas mechas até abaixo dos ombros, presos por laços azuis, pendendo em direção à grama. A saia de tecido fino flutuava levemente acima das pernas que revelavam ainda uma claríssima dourada.

Ginevra Weasley. Ela tinha um nome incomum, mesmo para bruxos. Tom se lembrava de ter visto esse nome no Livro de Geneologia das Famílias Bruxas do Reino Unido. Era a matriarca da família Weasley que vivera há cinqüenta anos. Essa Ginevra, no entanto, era ainda uma criança. Tom sempre imaginara que garotas naquela idade tivessem uma imagem mental de si mesmas muito mais velhas do que realmente eram. Mas aquela Gina que ele vislumbrava quando entrava nos ensolarados sonhos da menina era apenas exatamente como a Gina real.

"Está bravo comigo, Tom?"

Gina levantou o rosto delicado e o apoiou nas palmas das mãos, os cotovelos sumindo em meio a um tufo de grama. Seus dedos avançavam pelo rosto, indo encontrar a curva suave da maçã do rosto. Sua pele clara ostentava o brilho exato de uma estátua de mármore, destacando pequenas linhas azuladas indo em direção ao pescoço e desaparecendo sob a alça da blusa. Tom sentia o cheiro de terra molhada invadindo suas narinas, assim como um leve perfume de flores que sempre sentia na presença de Gina. Flores silvestres.

Ginevra e seus onze anos. O mirava com aqueles orbes castanhos – profundos e aveludados como ninguém imaginaria que pudessem ser olhos de criança. Tom tinha tendência a achar que quanto mais jovem o bruxo, mais fácil era manipular sua mente. Por isso dera instruções expressas a Lúcio Malfoy para colocá-lo diante de uma criança. Gina, no entanto, estava se mostrando um desafio respeitável. Mesmo quando perdia a consciência e agia sob suas ordens, parecia ainda manter algo de si, trabalhando num inconsciente longínquo, apenas para desafiá-lo. Assim fora quando tinham petrificado a gata. E de novo acontecera quando a colocara no caminho da enfermaria a fim de poder dar uma boa olhada em Harry Potter através dos olhos dela. No último segundo, Gina fazia alguma coisa imprevista e todo o seu minucioso planejamento desabava. E o sangue ruim nem mesmo morrera...

"Não, só estava com saudades", respondeu, largando o corpo ao lado de Gina. Ela lhe sorriu, os lábios róseos umedecidos. As bochechas vermelhas a faziam parecer mais criança do que era na verdade. Tom tentou parecer confiante no sorriso forçado que lhe lançou de volta. Tinha decidido que a nova estratégia seria essa. Não estava conseguindo nada com a força. Apenas assustara Gina a ponto de ela ter ficado distante dele por semanas. Precisava reconquistá-la se quisesse fazer uma nova tentativa. E ele queria. Agora mais ainda do que antes.

Ela balançou a cabeça, gesto que fez com que os fios de cobre refletissem a luz do sol de maneira quase ofuscante. Os fios levemente ondulados pareciam dançar, transitando entre os vários tons de vermelho como se fossem na verdade feitos de flores multicoloridas. Ela se voltou para Tom e ele teve a sensação de que aquela face emoldurada por vivos chumaços vermelhos e amarelos era na verdade a silhueta de uma estrela.

"Senti sua falta também...", murmurou ela.

Ele estendeu a mão e os tocou. Os fios deslizaram como linho por seus dedos compridos. Ela inclinou o rosto para trás e foi com eles que Tom se deparou mais uma vez. Gostava de olhar para eles, mas lhe incomodava quando ela retribuía o olhar. Fixara muitos olhos de mulheres em sua vida e muitos desses olhos, verdes, azuis, castanhos, negros, ardentes, perturbadores, astuciosos ou altivos, o haviam fixado também. Mas jamais de maneira semelhante àqueles olhos de mel e avelã que se plantavam no rosto delicado de Gina.

A boca rosada entreabriu-se, só o suficiente para que ele pudesse vislumbrar as pontas dos dentes brancos, o lábio inferior brilhando. Tom ainda tinha a mão paralisada junto aos fios arrepiados daqueles cabelos ruivos, os dedos emaranhados nos fios sedosos, uma das fitas azuis se desatando. Ela ainda balançava as pequenas pernas no ar, roçando os tornozelos reluzentes.

"Tom, por que está diminuindo?"

Abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo. Tinha talvez menos de um metro de altura e as vestes grandes lhe escorregavam pelos ombros. Gina o observava, encantada, rindo, uma risada de guizos, pequenos sinos badalando.

"Você ficou tão lindo assim pequeno. Sua mãe deve ter tido muito orgulho..."

Ele tentou respirar. Tentou parar de pensar um segundo e se concentrar para descobrir o que tinha acontecido. De olhos fechados, tentou retomar o controle perdido...

Sua mãe. Vivera o bastante somente para lhe dar um nome. Primeiro Tom, que ela repetia quase que inconscientemente, como que pedindo forças. Servoleo veio depois, quando já apresentava a serenidade das pessoas que estão prestes a romper seu elo com a vida. As freiras comentariam que ela tinha os olhos fixos no rosto avermelhado do bebê e sorria. Como diria a madre superiora, anos depois, Irian não tinha força para ser mãe. Muito delicada, muito pequena. A criança era muito grande para aqueles frágeis quadris. Não resistira. Deixara o mundo com um suspiro de resignação minutos depois de trazer seu filho ao mundo.

A própria madre superiora tomara para si a tarefa de dar um nome à criança e cuidar para que não morresse de fome. E também fizera questão de batizá-lo. Aquela igreja silenciosa, sem ninguém que quisesse realmente estar lá. Não havia padrinhos. Era apenas o padre, as noviças entediadas e a horda de crianças acolhidas no orfanato do convento. Cerimônia rápida, num dia de novembro em que a chuva lavava as calçadas com a mesma velocidade com que o sangue se esvaíra do corpo da mãe de Tom logo após o parto. Era dia de finados, mas quem se importava?

"Então você não teve mãe?"

Tom maneou a cabeça, confuso. Gina – a pequena Ginevra – estava explorando seus pensamentos. Impensável. Aquilo nunca acontecera, nem mesmo quando ainda não dominava completamente a Oclumência. Sabia que aquele que tenta abrir a mente de uma pessoa deve ser cuidadoso para não se expor. Nunca se permitira ser menos que perfeito naquilo. E agora uma menina de onze anos transpusera todas as barreiras e lera seus pensamentos. Ela o afetava a esse ponto.

Gina jogou os pequenos braços em torno de seu pescoço de criança e o trouxe para junto de si. Os cabelos ruivos roçaram em seu rosto.

Não tardaria até que o pequeno Tom deixasse de ser alvo privilegiado das atenções da madre para se juntar às crianças do orfanato. Foi quando o desejo de ser um dia grande tomou forma pela primeira vez em sua mente. Em sua concepção infantil, tamanho era sinônimo de poder e as freiras, mulheres rechonchudas com enormes caras avermelhadas, davam as ordens. Não, não podia sair. Não estava ouvindo os comentários sobre a crise? O mundo estava enlouquecendo de novo, não devia ficar perambulando pelas ruas. Não podia se sujar também, então o jardim estava fora de cogitação. Não podia tocar nas molduras. Nem na prataria usada nas missas. Não mexia nos santos e seus altares enfeitados. Livros? Para que uma criança daquele tamanho precisaria disso? Tinha que aprender era a se sentar direto, nada de cotovelos sobre a mesa. Tinha que falar latim e francês, aprender as regras gramaticais de inglês e decorar a tabuada de quatro e, mais importante, devia parar com aquela bobagem de magia. Objetos não se mexiam sozinhos, exceto por arte do demônio. E por aí iam, recomendações sem fim dadas pelas freiras, com toda a autoridade que seu tamanho lhes conferia aos olhos do pequeno Tom.

"Tem que ser um bom menino se quiser arranjar uma família", diziam. Era seu principal argumento – pelo menos o principal argumento verbal. Tinham outros bastante convincentes também. Tom ficava com os dedos inchados de tanto ser castigado para aprender a aprender as conjugações verbais em latim, mas seu orgulho era maior que a vontade de ceder. As outras crianças podiam chorar e se desmanchar em justificativas, mas Tom apenas suportava tudo calado, impassível. Ainda não sabia naquele tempo o que significava ser um bom menino, mas aos sete anos já tinha certeza que odiava todas aquelas freiras e suas regras.

Ninguém para orientar seus passos vida a fora. Ela não precisava. Nunca. Desde pequeno gostava de pensar que era completamente só. Nunca deveria nada a ninguém. Às vezes, quando ficava com muita raiva, dizia isso em voz alta e as freiras diziam que Deus o estava escutando e que seria castigado um dia. Deus... Deus não estava pensando nele quando permitira que sua mão morresse e ele tivesse que ser enterrado vivo naquele lugar.

Queria desesperadamente crescer e sair dali o mais rápido possível. E nunca mais ter que pisar naquele lugar horrível...

"Eu preferia quando você era pequeno..."

Tom tinha voltado ao seu tamanho normal, mas Gina ainda mantinha os finos braços em torno de seu pescoço, erguida no ar, os pés descalços balançando, somente a ponta de um pé tocava de leve a grama. Tom observou as voltas luminosas daquele cabelo ruivo, temendo tocá-los novamente.

"Serei sua mãe de agora em diante, Tom."

* * *

"Olá, Tom!" 

E mais uma vez lá estava ela. A letra se inclinando para a direita, a pena riscando o papel com uma leveza que ele não acreditava existir.

"Como vai a senhorita nesta linda noite?"

"Vou muito bem. E como você sabe que está de noite?"

Ele não sabia. Ela era previsível demais, só escrevia a noite, sentada no chão de um banheiro interditado. Ele a convencera a fazer isso para aproximá-la da entrada para a câmara secreta. Dissera que suas colegas de dormitório poderiam espiar, por isso era melhor escrever ali. A sensação de controlar o corpo de Gina por alguns minutos logo na primeira vez em que ela resolvera acatar seu conselho ainda não lhe saíra da mente. Claro, apenas uma gata idiota fora petrificada naquele dia, mas nada se comparava às descrições que a menina lhe fizera mais tarde sobre o horror que havia tomado a escola por causa daquelas palavras escritas em vermelho-sangue na parede.

"Todos estão com medo desses ataques, Tom. Ninguém anda mais sozinho nesse castelo, foi difícil conseguir entrar aqui sem ser notada... Acho que tem alguma coisa errada comigo... Hoje de manhã mais uma vez a frente do meu pijama estava sujo de terra e eu tinha uma pena na mão quando acordei."

"Não tem nada de errado, você apenas materializou coisas de seus sonhos, bruxos podem fazer isso..."

"Não é isso, eu sei que não é. Talvez esteja perdendo a memória."

Não, Gina, você não está perdendo a memória. Está vagarosamente perdendo a si mesma. Ele voltara a ver Hogwarts através daqueles olhos castanhos. Ele até mesmo falava por meio daqueles lábios rosados. Tom sabia que estava no caminho certo, mas em momentos como aquele desejava que as coisas pudessem acontecer um pouco mais depressa.

"Quero mandar um poema para o Harry no dia dos namorados, o que acha, Tom?"

"Potter... de novo ele..."

"Não entendo por que você precisa ficar impaciente toda vez que eu tento falar dele. O Harry está mal com essa história de acharem que é ele o culpado dos ataques, isso poderia animá-lo..."

Não entende? Por que não entende? Tom queria entender por que ela não entendia o que para ele era transparente como cristal. Harry Potter, o Herdeiro de Slytherin. Absurdo. Tom quase sentia que tinha um corpo quando ficava contrariado daquela maneira. Não suportava mais sequer uma palavra sobre ele. Não queria mais ouvir de Gina como ele era tímido, como jogava quadribol, como era órfão... como derrotara Voldemort. Como derrotara a ele, Tom Riddle, quando não passava de um bebê. Gina era a portadora de seu futuro e também seu único elo com o presente. Daquelas pequenas mãos que seguravam desajeitadamente a pena e de cada palavra proferida por sua boca, Tom extraía tudo sobre sua própria trajetória trágica e sobre o destino de seu inimigo.

E aquilo finalmente o estava cansando. Ela o estava cansando. Era por causa dela que sua paciência, pela primeira vez na vida, ameaçava desaparecer. Gina e seus laços azuis. Uma menina na qual as suaves curvas já podiam ser observadas por alguém mais atento, sob uniformes escolares e vestidos de algodão. Uma menina cujas mechas de cabelo cor de cobre estavam sempre flutuando no ar, em torno do rosto infantil, dançando. Como labaredas vivas e luminosas. Como fogo.

* * *

As mesmas pessoas de sempre falando as mesmas coisas de sempre. Tão iguais que chegavam a dar a impressão de que nunca agiam de outra forma. Os rostos das pessoas lhe pareciam sempre idênticos, entrando e saindo do orfanato, olhando para as crianças com um ar de forçado interesse. Eram dias de grande alvoroço os que o orfanato recebia os "pais em potencial", em que cada um fazia o máximo para parecer mais digno daquelas parcas migalhas de atenção. Era degradante. Tom sempre preferira manter distância. Nunca soubera seus nomes, eram todos anônimos, alheios, passando e desaparecendo sem deixar vestígio. Como fantasmas, como espíritos, eles o ignoram desviando seus olhares perdidos para o nada. 

Ficava debruçada na janela, vendo-os entrar e sair e acompanhando o aumento das construções condenadas e dos desabrigados vagando famintos pelas ruas. Era a crise e o orfanato recebendo novos órfãos a cada dia era a prova de que essa não teria uma solução fácil. Gostava de observar os carros passando velozmente pela rua diante do orfanato. A madre superiora sempre detestara o barulho. Tom também, mas gostava da sensação de movimento.

Menino religioso. Provavelmente seria padre algum dia, comentavam as noviças, ao se depararem com o pequeno Tom, dia após dia, postado diante do púlpito ocupado pela imagem de Santa Rita, em seu hábito de freira, cercada de velas. Passava tardes inteiras naquela observação silenciosa, as chamas amareladas se refletindo em seus olhos negros. Longe de se revelar um ávido religioso, Tom Riddle passava aquele tempo interminável fixando as chamas das velas porque queria se testar. Descobrira por acaso que podia fazer aquilo e desde então se dedicava a entender a complexidade de sua descoberta. Devagarinho, as chamas se inclinavam para um lado, como se um vento repentino tivesse driblado os portais de carvalho da igreja e se esgueirado até ali. No instante seguinte tinham voltado ao normal. Com o passar dos dias, sua capacidade aumentava e conseguia influenciar mais velas por mais tempo. Não parou nas velas. Um dia encontrou uma pena de pombo na janela do quarto e resolveu que era hora de avançar mais. Quantos segundos a pena ficava no ar? E as bolas de papel, a que distância poderiam ir se ele apenas desejasse que fossem? Xícaras, panelas, livros, um dia ergueu todo o armário de louça da cozinha. Como elas poderiam dizer que aquilo não era magia?

Foi nessa época que aquilo ficou mais forte. Tom não entendia o que aquele desejo significava, mas estava lá, desde que se conhecia por gente. Uma vontade sem explicações que crescia, envolvendo-o, governando suas ações de uma forma doentia. Aquela sensação de estar perdendo algo gigantesco por ter que viver naquele reduzido espaço limitado por muros e grades. Perdia porque podia fazer muito mais que levantar coisas pesadas ou importunar as freiras com bolas de papel vindas do além despencando sobre suas cabeças quando se viravam para escrever no quadro negro. E ele queria esse mais. Queria tanto que chegava a doer.

"O que está fazendo no escuro?"

A voz asmática da madre superiora o surpreendeu. Tom ergueu o rosto vermelho do travesseiro e mirou a silhueta sombria que se projetava do corredor através da porta entreaberta. Esfregou os olhos com força, cheio de ódio e vergonha por aparecer daquela maneira diante de outra pessoa. Apertou com mais força o pedaço de pergaminho amarelado entre os dedos, como se quisesse fazer o mesmo com o pescoço da freira.

"Ainda não jogou essa carta no lixo? Já falei que alguém deve estar brincando, você não..."

Tom não ouvia. Seus olhos estavam fixos na janela às costas da madre. Ela não sabia de nada, não tinha como saber, ele era especial e entendia isso agora. Inconscientemente, o menino de onze anos alargou o sorriso. Com uma raiva que nunca antes sentira na vida, transformou em cacos todos os vitrais coloridos do quarto.

Mas não era o bastante. Queria mais. Podia desejar qualquer coisa agora. E o que ele desejou naquele momento foi que aquele rosto imenso com um sorriso de falsa afeição se partisse em pedaços, como os cacos do vitral, vermelhos, azuis, verdes, despedaçados, espalhados pelo chão.

"Você é um demônio... um demônio do inferno que veio me assombrar!"

Sentia o cheiro do sangue, sentia-o pulsar em seus vasos, latejando em sua garganta. Sentia a própria pele vermelha, como se nunca tivesse sido retirado o sangue que o banhara no dia de seu nascimento. Sentia necessidade de ter o sangue daquela mulher.

E aquela era uma vontade que não doía. Dava prazer.

"Foi um incêndio. O garoto nos disse que a vela da madre caiu e incendiou as cortinas", explicava a freira ao agente de polícia. Tom escutava tudo, mesmo com a porta do banheiro fechada. Podia escutar o que quisesse agora, tinha esse poder. Um acidente. Ele fizera todos acreditarem que a realização de seu desejo fora apenas um acidente. Claro, ninguém nem pensara em contestar sua afirmação.

Era um menino bem comportado. Após anos lutando contra os castigos, ele finalmente se tornara o aluno mais aplicado de todo o orfanato. As freiras cogitavam até mesmo mandá-lo para uma escola particular. Era inteligente. Só tinha aquela mania irreparável de sempre parecer deslocado onde quer que estivesse. Mas isso não tinha grande importância, elas acreditariam em qualquer coisa que ele dissesse, mesmo se não usasse seus poderes.

"Tom, abra a porta, o inspetor de polícia quer falar com você."

Ele se encolheu, abraçando os joelhos. O azulejo do banheiro era gelado, mas Tom sabia que não era por isso que estava tremendo. Tinha os olhos fechados com força, as mãos cobrindo a boca. Suas pernas transpiravam sangue vermelho através dos cortes feitos pelos cacos de vidro. Caíra de joelhos no chão quando vislumbrara aquele corpo humano em chamas. Alguns pedacinhos verdes e amarelos ainda pendiam, presos à sua pele dilacerada. Tanto sangue. Não sabia que tinha tanto sangue assim. Será que ia morrer igual à mãe?

"Tom? Está tudo bem?"

Trôpego, o garoto conseguiu erguer o corpo do chão e, se equilibrando nas pernas dormentes, deu três passos em direção à banheira de cerâmica branca. Ficou sentado lá dentro, mirando as pegadas de sangue que refaziam seu caminho desde a porta. Estendeu a mão pálida para o registro.

O jorro quente de água bateu contra seu peito e ele escorregou. O fluxo encontrou seu rosto, entrando por seu nariz e sua boca. Tom não se mexeu. Ficou colado ao fundo da banheira, a água subindo rapidamente, vermelha, cobriu seu rosto. Não podia respirar, sentia dor. Sentia ainda mais o prazer da sensação de se constatar um verdadeiro homicida. Os pulmões se enchendo de líquido, o corpo se esvaziando de tudo.

O estrondo chegou fraco aos seus ouvidos e ele só registrou vagamente o fato de que silhuetas distorcidas pelo movimento da água surgiram em seu campo de visão. Mais tarde, Tom iria deduzir que o inspetor de polícia arrombara a porta e se adiantara para impedi-lo de morrer afogado. Puxou-o para fora da água pelo cabelos crescidos. Estava pálido, sem ar, tremendo. O cheiro de sangue mais forte do que nunca, impregnando sua pele, seus cabelos, seus olhos. Tom teve a nítida impressão de que o mundo agora parecia mais vermelho do que costumava ser.

Não morreu por causa dos cortes, mas as pessoas passaram a ter medo dele. Não queriam chegar perto, não lhe dirigiam a palavra. Ninguém se importava com o fato de sua pele estar cheia de sulcos que sangravam sem parar. Semanas enfaixando o pé, as canelas, até o joelho e cobrindo tudo com meias grossas para não chamar a atenção das pessoas. Não podia correr ou tudo se abria novamente, o sangue voltava a emergir, transpondo as várias camadas de tecido para formar manchas disformes no estampado das calças. Ninguém fazia nada. Nem remédios para a dor lhe davam. Até as noviças ficaram com pena dele. E Tom nunca as odiou tanto quanto naqueles momentos em que suas risadinhas fúteis se transformavam em olhares compassivos. Passou a usar apenas roupas pretas para que as manchas de sangue não aparecessem.

Eventualmente, os ferimentos se fecharam, mas a pele delicada de criança nunca se recuperou. Com a cicatrização, adquirira um relevo de aspecto asqueroso, cheio de manchas roxas e elevações que davam a impressão de insetos alojados sob a derme. Tom continuou a usar meias grossas, pretas, e calças compridas, mesmo com o calor daquele verão de 1940. Achava que era um monstro por ter feito aquilo consigo mesmo, mas achava que aquelas pessoas eram monstros ainda piores por terem permitido que o fizesse.

Pouco importava. Porque, agora ele tinha certeza, era mesmo magia o que fazia. Havia uma escola de magia. Havia um beco em Londres que se abria para um intricado mundo de ruas estreitas onde circulavam hordas sem fim de chapéus cônicos. Havia aquele dinheiro economizado por tanto tempo, nem se lembrava mais para que, que acabou servindo para comprar vestes usadas e livros de segunda mão. Havia a varinha de sua mãe – e agora ele sabia para que servia. Havia uma plataforma atrás de uma barreira mágica na estação de trem, havia a locomotiva vermelha que jogava para o alto uma espessa coluna de fumaça branca. Havia um castelo, com uma infinidade de pequenas torres, os pequenos retângulos luminosos das janelas refletindo maravilhosamente no lago tranqüilo.

E agora havia também uma guerra acontecendo entre os trouxas, mas Tom realmente não se importava. Ou se importava sim, desde que os alemães desviassem sua ofensiva aérea um pouco mais para o sul e varressem Great Hangleton do mapa, levando consigo aquele orfanato odioso. No fim, não lhe dizia respeito, enquanto estivesse em Hogwarts nada o que os trouxas fizessem ou deixassem de fazer lhe dizia respeito.

Passava muito tempo na biblioteca. Gostava de respirar aquela atmosfera secular. A poeira parecia nunca deixar aquela parte do castelo. Aparecia em todos os lugares, limpos ou sujos, fechados ou abertos, serpenteando na luz, suas partículas pairando no espaço, flutuando levemente sem direção. Era a visão do caos, do mais puro caos em movimento. Tom Riddle ficava hipnotizado observando, totalmente absorto na magia daquele movimento. Em sua mente, as partículas suspensas se tornaram parte de um universo em miniatura – eram astros, estrelas e planetas vagando sem direção pelo infinito.

E foi seguindo a trilha de poeira que um dia ele encontrou sua origem. Sempre estranhara o fato de ter ido parar em Slytherin quando nem sequer tinha uma origem para recordar. Até os sangues-ruins podiam saber de onde tinham vindo, por que ele não? Irian Luftwaffe aparecia como o ramo mais distante da árvore cronológica do fundador mais sombrio de Hogwarts e dela partia apenas uma linha, indicando seu nome. Era o único, o herdeiro. Um herdeiro sem trono, um herdeiro de coisa nenhuma, condenado a conviver para sempre com os trouxas nojentos, fosse no orfanato, fosse na escola. Não, tinha certeza que não poderia ter ido tão longe para nada.

Quatro anos até encontrar sua herança. Ele mal pôde acreditar quando finalmente entrou na câmara e foi recebido pela serpente gigantesca. Um basilisco. Totalmente conveniente. Um rei para servir um príncipe.

"Shhhhhh!"

Levante-se, monstro. O herdeiro de Slytherin chegou para limpar Hogwarts do sangue sujo que insistia em impregnar o mundo mágico. Era por isso que o sangue de Slytherin havia sobrevivido até aquele dia, por isso ele não tinha morrido com a mãe, por isso ele se tornara forte e também por isso se tornaria invencível.

"Quem está aí? Ei, esse é um banheiro de men..."

Adeus, sangue ruim.

* * *

Mais uma vez estava absorto naquelas lembranças. Tinha que se concentrar, havia um objetivo a cumprir. 

O processo para se dominar a mente de alguém era sempre lento, mas esse estava testando toda a sua capacidade de ser paciente. Ela o desafiava. Nunca conseguira ir até o fim. Seu poder sobre as ações de Gina acabavam após apenas alguns minutos. Estava longe de conseguir suplantar sua vida e realizar seu plano de voltar ao mundo em carne e osso. O esforço, ele sabia, o estava deixando fraco. Impacientemente fraco. Ela lhe drenava as forças e reprimia seu avanço. Aquela menina o estava testando até o limite, sempre resistindo e voltando ao mesmo irritante ponto: Harry Potter.

"Tom, estou falando com você!"

"Faça o seu poema idiota e dê ao Potter um motivo a mais para se exibir."

"Harry nunca se exibe! Pare de falar dele dessa maneira."

Tom Riddle nunca tivera medo de muitas coisas. Sempre fora cínico o bastante para desconfiar de tudo que parecesse bom ou ruim demais. Ele não acreditava em sorrisos. Ou pelo menos não acreditava no significado universal daquele simples gesto de encurvar os lábios. Não acreditava em religiões, em bondade ou maldade infinitos, ou em boas ações desinteressadas. Não acreditava em orações. Ele não acreditava em nada. Não tinha motivos. Ou melhor, acreditava em pouquíssimas coisas, e todas elas eram estritamente reais, lógicas e claras. O jovem Tom nunca acreditara que valesse a pena deixar seu mundo estritamente cartesiano para ficar nutrindo qualquer esperança. Sua vida se resumia à equação de fazer os movimentos precisos e esperar. Como uma serpente que desfere sua mordida fatal e aguarda que sua presa esmoreça para enfim saciar a fome, Tom Riddle tinha exata noção de oportunidade e conveniência para esperar o momento certo de se esgueirar em direção ao seu objetivo.

"Você não sabe como ele é importante para nós, para mim, você está preso num pedaço de papel, você nem sequer existe como uma pessoa..."

Gina estava furiosa com ele. Ela sempre ficava assim quando ele não conseguia refrear o impulso de expor o que pensava. Não, não estava certo. Tom estava se arriscando a perder meses e meses de trabalho e dificilmente teria chance de ter diante de si outra pessoa que pudesse usar.

Ela tinha uma alma complicada, acabou por concluir, mesmo a contra gosto. Tinha em sua essência uma exótica mistura de força e fragilidade, como aquelas plantinhas insignificantes que crescem entre as placas das calçadas dos grandes centros urbanos, fincando raízes num solo estéril e resistindo a todas as intempéries da ignorância humana, forte onde as grandes árvores haviam sucumbido. Um pequeno empecilho que testava toda a sua capacidade de ser cuidadoso.

Mas era uma das poucas pessoas que poderia colocá-lo diretamente em contato com Harry Potter. Se ao menos acontecesse alguma coisa... Não, não ia acontecer nada. Ele não acreditava em esperança. Soluções mágicas, milagres. Nada disso.

Ou pensava que não acreditava. Porque naqueles dias as coisas que aconteciam – e sobretudo as que não aconteciam – faziam com que, aos poucos, sua razão perdesse o controle da situação para o irrefreável desejo de que tudo acabasse logo. Não ia ficar esperando nada acontecer, seria o mesmo que esperar por um milagre. Não importava, era hora de agir. Durma, Gina...

* * *

Um céu de infinitas estrelas. Foi o que Tom viu assim que abriu os olhos. Não reconheceu a paisagem. Um campo desolado com montes irregulares de grama se destacando no chão de terra. As estrelas surgiam no céu num pequeno espaço em que as nuvens cinzentas não tinham ainda se aglutinado. Cintilavam, parecendo mais próximas do que realmente eram. O ar estava gelado de tão úmido, reforçando a idéia de que uma tempestade desabaria logo. Não via a lua, mas sabia que ela deveria estar em algum lugar. 

Gina estava em pé em sua frente. Tinha a testa franzina e as mãos pousadas na cintura numa encantadora postura feroz e indócil, fazendo acusações deliberadas a Tom apenas com os astutos olhos castanhos. A pele dos ombros estava à mostra, lisa e brilhante como um mármore polido, interrompida apenas pelas alças azuis da camisola. O nariz pequeno e arrebitado tornava ainda mais infantil aquele rosto delicado. O vento fustigava seus cabelos e as mechas vermelhas explodiam em todas as direções, mas ela não demonstrava estar sentindo frio. Em meio à escuridão, Gina brilhava como um espectro azul e branco, cintilando quase tanto quanto as estrelas do céu.

"Ainda estou brava com você, não pense que esqueci..."

"Onde estamos?", indagou, interrompendo a reclamação furiosa da garota.

"Como assim 'onde estamos'? Foi você que nos trouxe para cá!"

Tom olhou ao redor sem compreender. Afinal, estava mais uma vez num sonho de Gina. E aquela era a primeira vez que não se via em Hogwarts ou no jardim dos Weasley. Era a primeira vez que não havia um sol radiante no céu.

"Que casa é aquela, Tom?"

Ele se voltou na direção em que ela olhava e sentiu o estômago dar um salto ao reconhecer a construção. Um sobrado com paredes de tijolos aparentes e telhado cinzento. Ao redor, um jardim bem cuidado, com o gramado aparado e vários canteiros com rosas, begônias e margaridas. No escuro as flores pareciam mortas. O vento arrancara algumas do solo. As amplas janelas da casa estavam iluminadas, com fachos de luz amarela se espalhando pelo gramado.

Gina lhe lançou um olhar de indagação e se precipitou em direção à varanda que dava acesso à porta de entrada. Tom a seguiu, ainda sem entender muito bem o que acontecera. A casa dos Riddle se erguia diante dele exatamente como na noite em que decidira que aquela mancha deveria sumir para sempre do passado de Lord Voldemort.

A porta estava aberta. Gina saltou os degraus para chegar à varanda, seus passou ágeis parecendo apenas roçar de leve o piso de madeira. O interior da casa estava escuro. A única luz que chegava ali era a da lua. Na penumbra prateada, a pele de Gina parecia ainda mais luminosa, quase fluorescente. A sala era ampla, tinha as cortinas afastadas das janelas. O chão era coberto de tapetes e os móveis haviam sido recuados para junto das paredes, de modo a abrir espaço para três caixões. Era um velório e várias pessoas ocupavam o lugar, vestidas de preto, observando com curiosidade o destino de toda uma família que morrera ao mesmo tempo.

Gina tinha os olhos arregalados e segurou o braço de tom com força. Sua franja flamejante estava despenteada para o lado, as sobrancelhas franzidas, os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior e deixando-o ainda mais vermelho do que era normalmente. Ficaram quase da mesma cor das rosas. Raios riscaram o céu lá fora. A chuva logo ia começar. Tom se lembrou que aquilo tinha acontecido num Dia de Finados. Era impressão sua ou sempre tinha que chover nessa data?

Rosas vermelhas. Estranho ter rosas vermelhas num velório. "São brancas, Tom, não está vendo?", corrigiu Gina. Olhou com atenção. Sim, eram brancas. Por que achara que eram vermelhas? Eram brancas, tão brancas quanto o rosto sem vida de seu pai. Tom sempre imaginara que pessoas mortas deviam parecer tranqüilas, mas seu pai tinha o rosto contorcido numa careta entre as coroas de rosas brancas. Tudo bem, era compreensível, o velho não poderia mesmo deixar de ser intragável só porque estava morto.

Tom se lembrava de ter voltado ao orfanato naquela noite. Pela última vez. Tinha então acabado de completar dezessete anos, mas já era um homem completo completa em todos os sentidos.

Era difícil, era desagradável pensar na nova fase de sua vida que estava começando. Até mesmo a cama, que nunca fora lá grande coisa, parecia confortável como uma nuvem. Acordou no dia seguinte muito antes da hora habitual. Deixou-se ficar deitado por mais algum tempo, apenas mirando o teto e remoendo aquele sentimento ruim. Um único pensamento monopolizava sua mente. O pensamento angustiante que por alguns bons instantes havia esquecido. Porque aquela não era uma manhã comum, pelo menos não para ele. Esse dia mudaria tudo para sempre, e fora essa certeza que o deixara acordado por horas na noite anterior antes que finalmente pudesse pegar no sono.

Realidade. O despertar dos sonhos. Precisava levantar. O orfanato estava cheio. A guerra havia acabado e os novos órfãos já se mexiam em direção ao refeitório, todos com aquele mesmo olhar vazio que Tom estava acostumado a ver. Era o dia de sua despedida e as freiras resolveram que o café da manhã deveria ser festivo. Tom achava tudo aquilo inútil. Talvez elas até achassem isso também. Mas era preciso manter as aparências.

No caminho para a escada seu estomago revirava. As paredes pareciam mais claras que o normal. As pessoas o saudavam com sorrisos e olhares que não o enxergam realmente. Todos pareciam desconhecer a importância daquele dia. Quantas vezes ele já havia feito aquele trajeto? Quantas centenas de vezes já não passara por aquele corredor? Ah, lá estavam eles. Os mesmos rostos, as mesmas faces estáticas de sempre o mirando com olhos inquisidores de suas molduras douradas e púlpitos de mármore. Eles eram os únicos que pareciam pressentir de algum modo o que estava por vir.

Mais alguns passos, e já estava na sala. O tempo corria e o acontecimento daquela manhã tão especial se aproximava. Caminhava sobre o longo tapete cinzento em direção à porta de saída, sua mente ainda ocupada em repassar suas últimas reflexões sobre aquelas pessoas. Por algumas, Tom até tinha certo apreço. Por outras nem tanto. Pela maioria sentia apenas indiferença, como era de se esperar. Alguns dos que ficavam para trás talvez até fossem sentir falta dele. Claro, não era de tudo irritante e as freiras que haviam lhe ensinado quando pequeno não cansavam de se lamentar por não terem outros alunos aplicados como o jovem Riddle. Mas mesmo elas em pouco tempo nem lembrariam mais de seu nome.

Realmente, não importava mais. Era apenas uma mancha, um punhado de trouxas que deixariam de poluir o mundo.

Seus pés o conduziam até seu destino. A porta ficava cada vez mais perto. Diminuiu a velocidade de suas passadas e sentiu pela última vez a segurança daquele mundo que estava deixando. Mais alguns passos, um último olhar de despedida enquanto atravessava a porta. Pronto. Olhou a rua, os carros. Sentiu o fim. E sem olhar para atrás, ergueu a varinha em direção ao céu. Uma fina fumaça cinzenta emergiu da ponta, serpenteando para o alto para formar a sinistra silhueta de uma caveira brilhante. A mandíbula da caveira se entreabriu vagarosamente e de dentro do crânio se esgueirou uma fina serpente verde-esmeralda.

"Tom, o que está fazendo?"

O orfanato, a rua e a marca negra se dissolveram rapidamente. Estava mais uma vez na casa do pai morto, com Gina. Os caixões tinham desaparecido. A esparsa luz do luar imprimia sombras doentias no rosto delicado da menina. Na penumbra, Tom distinguia os contornos precisos de seus ombros, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para o lado e as mechas de seu cabelo cor de cobre caindo displicentemente sobre os olhos. Ela tinha os braços encolhidos, o dedo indicador pousado sobre os lábios.

"O que foi?", indagou, se perguntando se Gina estivera com ele enquanto repetira seus últimos momentos no orfanato. "Não tenha medo..."

Os olhos castanhos se concentraram inteiramente nele, fechando-o – e Tom sentiu-se iluminado através daquele olhar. Como lanternas. Como diamantes. Estrelas de seu próprio firmamento.

Ele estendeu o braço e apanhou a pequena mão de Gina. Sentiu sua pele quente. Não se lembrava de já ter percebido como era fino seu pulso. Ela fechou os olhos e se adiantou para enlaçar seu pescoço, exatamente como fizera quando ele diminuíra de tamanho. Deitou a cabeça em seu peito como uma criança desamparada. O cheiro de seus cabelos vermelhos subiu até as narinas de Tom. Novamente aquele perfume de flores e terra molhada.

"Obrigada por existir...", murmuro a menina, num fio de voz.

Ela se afastou de Tom e sorriu. Era inacreditável como ela brilhava naquela escuridão. Era como luz em movimento, refulgindo sempre diante de seus olhos para tirar todas as coisas de seus devidos lugares. Displicentemente, Gina deu um passo para trás, ainda com a mão enlaçada à sua. Muito lentamente, levou-a para junto dos lábios vermelhos, como coloras de rosas recém abertas, quase tão rubros quanto os cabelos que insistiam em lhe cair sobre os olhos. O gesto suave e delicado foi desfeito quando Gina apertou com força a boca contra as costas da mão de Tom. Ele sentiu a pressão de seus dentes da frente, o roçar da língua e o leve toque de seda dos lábios, todas essas sensações misturadas em sua pele.

Tom teve a sensação de que nunca esqueceria nem um único detalhe daquele momento. Nem mesmo da alça da camisola escorregada para o lado. Nem mesmo das pequenas veias azuladas que se destacavam em seu pescoço. Nem daquele brilho rubro e sedoso dos pequenos fios deslocados que imitavam o brilho intrigante da cabeleira vermelha. Cada gesto dela fluía casualmente, demorando incontáveis segundos para se completar, como se na verdade se tratasse de um longo encadeamento de coincidências. Dos sorrisos ao movimento mais enérgico, tudo nela parecia nada mais que acidental. A gratuidade de seus gestos naturais, a infinita seqüência de movimentos espontâneos. Gina era como uma rajada de vento quente, chuva de verão que vem apenas para reforçar a idéia de calor. Uma ilha de fenômenos atmosféricos imprevisíveis. Uma miragem que o visitava no fundo de sua escuridão, emergindo das sombras com a graça de um reflexo que tremeluziria na superfície da água.

Gina e aquele par de olhos castanhos. Um olhar que, ao mesmo tempo que despertava o desejo, tinha algo que enlaçava, que tragava para um lugar distante, além da vida e da morte, onde se sentia afundar, sufocando lentamente. Brusca e suave ao mesmo tempo, selvagem e celestial. Aquela inocente sensualidade, sem insinuações ou sugestões, capaz de suplantar todo o resto do cenário com apenas um movimento de seus lábios molhados ou um desatento gesto de afastar os cabelos que esvoaçavam diante de seus olhos para trás das orelhas. Gina, uma pequena flor desconhecida, ainda fechada em botão.

"Eu queria que o Harry fosse como você..."

Gina soltou sua mão e lhe lançou um olhar encabulado, como se temesse que Tom não tivesse gostado do gesto. Ele não correspondeu ao sorriso. Nem podia. Sua concentração estava toda nos cabelos dela, os fios delicados se entrançando com facilidade entre seus dedos. O vaso de cristal sobre o aparador explodiu em milhares de pedaços, que se precipitaram aos pés de Tom Riddle. As rosas vermelhas espalhadas entre os cacos molhados.

Mas não era suficiente. Andando sobre aquela infinidade de pedaços cortantes, os saltos dos sapatos fazendo barulhos agonizantes contra o piso, ele mais uma vez, sentia necessidade de sangue.

"É isso que você quer, não é mesmo?", perguntou, tocando com as pontas dos dedos ainda entrançados nos fios de cabelo o rosto da menina. Deslizou pelos lábios quentes que se entreabriram. Ameaça. Medo. Gina encolheu vários centímetros, mas não fez sequer menção de recuar. Parecia de alguma forma encurralada, totalmente impossibilitada de negar qualquer coisa.

Dia após dia, uma espera de meio século, isolado do mundo nas páginas de papel envelhecido, esperando, sem saber se algum dia chegaria a emergir daquelas páginas. Até que ela chegara. Seu primeiro contato com o mundo real após cinqüenta anos veio na forma daquela menina delicada que ficava com as bochechas rosadas à toa. Ginevra Weasley. Ou simplesmente Gina. Gina e seus olhos de veludo. No decorrer de horas sem fim de espera pela próxima vez em que ela percorresse suas páginas com a ponta da pena, que ela dormisse e lhe permitisse entrar em seus sonhos, esse olhar era a única coisa que sua vontade de se afastar de tudo não podia apagar. Permanecia ali no centro dele, brilhando perdida, como uma única nesga de luz em sua alma de sombras.

Ele girou a mão e uma mecha ficou presa entre seus dedos. Sorriu. E, pela primeira vez, sabia que aquele sorriso significava alguma coisa. Sentia-se tão vergonhosamente vencido pela influência daquela criança que sorrir foi o único gesto que lhe restou. Puxou a mão com força e Gina cambaleou, deu dois passos para trás e caiu sentada sobre um tapete. Os fios de cabelo cor de cobre ficaram presos entre os dedos compridos de Tom, brilhando como pequenos raios de luz capturados do disco ofuscante do sol.

"Por favor...", ele a ouviu sussurrar quando se abaixou para ficar junto dela. Mas já estava tomado. Parecia possuído. Desesperado. Cego, via apenas aquele corpo pequeno iluminado, talvez pela luz própria que tinha. Gotas de suor que escorriam pelas suas costas quase nuas, cobertas pelo fino tecido da camisola. Mal notava o fato de que, pela primeira vez, tinha total controle de Gina. Manteve os olhos abertos quando se aproximou dos lábios vermelhos da menina. O gosto dela parecia dissolvê-lo por dentro. Ela, alheia como uma boneca de pano, não resistia, embora ele percebesse vagamente que seus olhos castanhos estavam brilhando demais.

Sentiu a pressão suave de seu corpo estreito de criança sobre seu peito, suas costas roçando nas fibras do tapete de lã branca, graciosamente trançada formando um contorno de flores. A pouca luz que entrava no cômodo tingia a lã de um rosa delicado. Cada toque na pele luminosa de marfim de Gina que deslizava ardendo por seu corpo. Ele percorria aquela cintura delicada que as roupas de criança deixavam-no apenas imaginar o formato.

Ela não queria aquilo. Não queria, mas pareceu tomar consciência disso apenas quando já tinha passado. Quando sentiu a dor. Ergueu a mão acima da cabeça, tentando impedir que ele voltasse a tocar seu rosto antes de se levantar. Tom Riddle fora seu melhor amigo e também seu agressor. A trilha rubra manchava assustadoramente a claridade do tapete. A transparência da água maculada pelo sangue. O sangue se dissolvendo, misturando sua cor ao vermelho das flores. Os olhos de Gina estavam vidrados enquanto ela abria e fechava a boca.

"Eu odeio você, Tom, odeio com todas as minhas forças", murmurou, o rosto voltado para o nada, ainda nua, fragilizada no chão. Ele a tinha tão impiedosamente subjugado que teve nojo de si mesmo. Teve nojo do que sentia e da forma como aquilo o degradava, odiou cada gesto. Tardiamente. O sangue de Gina se derramava pelo tapete, penetrando em cada uma das fibras de lã. Tudo tão rápido, tão incrivelmente rápido, que nem ao menos houve tempo para uma lágrima, nem uma sequer.

A poeira, sua velha conhecida, veio em seu encalço enquanto se dirigia para a porta, dançando nos raros fachos de luz que rompiam as barreiras da escuridão. Para um lado, para o outro. Sem parar, sem se tocar. Não eram simples astros desordenados. Na mente de Tom, aquela sempre fora uma visão da fúria da criação.

Saiu. Não havia mais nenhuma única estrela à vista. Um trovão. Era o fim. Estava terminado antes mesmo de começar. Fora um tolo, ele repetia para si mesmo, caminhando devagar, sem nenhuma direção definida. O orgulho que tinha enraizado em sua alma se recusava a aceitar passivamente aquilo. Tom sentiu outra vez. Aquele desejo doloroso. Parecia uma prensa, comprimindo seus órgãos. Com efeito, ele sentia que algo dentro de si estava se liquefazendo.

O líquido rolou salgado por seu rosto, descrevendo linhas exatas. Não se lembrava de já ter chorado daquela maneira alguma vez na vida. As lágrimas emergiam descontrolada e intermitentemente, não de raiva ou de ódio, mas de dor. Tom nunca chorara de dor antes daquele dia. Achava que não devia, tinha que se mostrar forte. Era forte. Talvez estivesse enganado.

Seus olhos ardiam e as lágrimas não paravam, mas o sorriso não lhe saíra dos lábios. Estava lá desde o início e não o deixara. A mecha de cabelos ruivos ainda estava entrançada em seus dedos. Lembrou-se da dança das partículas de poeira e da luz, que chegava rasgando aquele pequeno universo, dilacerando impiedosamente tudo que acabara de criar. As mesmas mãos que eram capazes de fazer a existência, podiam com a mesma facilidade destruir. O trabalhado planejamento de seus atos teve isto de retrógrado: esqueceu-se completamente do fim. Destruíra o encanto. Seu poder enfim lhe dera tanto que não sobrara nada, nem para desejar nem para jogar fora. Tudo era inútil.

Com um último trovão, a chuva se precipitou para o chão. As primeiras gotas lhe caíram logo abaixo dos olhos, descendo pela maçã do roto até mudarem de direção e correr para o pescoço, se misturando com a água salgada das lágrimas. As lágrimas e a chuva lavaram todo o desejo de sangue, lavaram todos os desejos. Não queria nada. Não naquele momento. Isto é, queria viver. Apenas viver... Viver. Parecia simples, não? Apenas viver.

Não tinha vida. Era um maço de papeis com uma capa de couro velho e nada mais que isso. O que restara no fim? Em que parte da existência aquele momento era concreto? Tom nunca acreditara mesmo que alguém fosse capaz de mudar a maneira como via o mundo e aquela era a sua segurança de que ele mesmo nunca mudaria. No fim, estava certo.

Não existe nada no mundo que seja belo, importante ou precioso e que não seja também profundamente indecifrável. Não importava mais. Não fazia mais diferença.

* * *

Gina abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor desorientada. Uma poça d'água se aproximava perigosamente de seus pés e ela podia ouvir resmungos que vinham do box que habitualmente era ocupado pela Murta. Mas não fora isso que a despertara, ela sabia. Fora outra coisa. Sentia que se movesse um músculo naquele momento seu corpo inteiro se contorceria de dor. 

Não aconteceu. Ela abaixou os olhos e deu com o diário aberto uma suas pernas. A pena estava pousada sobre as páginas, a última frase que escrevera ainda não se apagara completamente. "...com todas as minhas forças." Um arrepio de pânico lhe subiu pela espinha. Num ímpeto, ela atirou o diário para dentro de um dos boxes, ergueu o corpo e saiu correndo, tropeçando nas próprias pernas ao passar pela porta com a placa indicando "Interditado".

Só parou quando chegou ao pé da escada. Inconscientemente, voltou os olhos castanhos para a posta fechada do banheiro. Ficou imóvel naquela posição, como se a fuga a tivesse petrificado. Ouviu vagamente o som de passos arrastados do zelador da escola encerrando sua ronda noturna e retornando ao seu posto habitual de vigília – o local onde sua gata fora atacada há meses atrás.

"Adeus, Tom", murmurou quase que inaldivelmente.

O som de passos ficou mais próximo. Gina finalmente se moveu. Apoiando-se pesadamente no corrimão, subiu as escadas. Transpôs os corredores sem se importar em andar silenciosamente, sem parar para olhar ao redor. Passo a passo, o retrato da mulher gorda que servia de passagem para a sala comunal ficava cada vez maior. Quando estava prestes a colidir com a imagem da mulher rechonchuda trajando um vestido rosa, falou a senha e atravessou. Subiu rapidamente as escadas em caracol até o dormitório feminino do segundo ano, fechou a porta com urgência e apoiou o corpo pesadamente na parede, como se enfim tivesse deixado para trás um terrível perseguidor.

Uma linha de suor descia de seus cabelos ruivos, passando pela têmpora em direção ao queixo. Tinha um estranho gosto ácido nos lábios que não sabia de onde poderia ter vindo. Lançou um olhar furtivo para a porta e os viu ali: pequenos fios de cabelo presos entre a porta e a moldura. Cabelos ruivos, luminosos, pareciam ter voado em seu encalço na tentativa de alcançá-la.

Fim.

* * *

N/A:

Minha primeira tentativa de escrever T/G (e, como aqui eu usei praticamentetudo que eu penso desse shipper, deve ser a última também). Foi escrita contra todas as possibilidades e vontade de cooperar do meu pc (ele apagou a 1a. versão, tive que reescrever tudo...), terminada às sete horas da manhã do dia em que tinha que ser enviada para o challenge.

Enfim, eu ainda não sei se gosto ou não da idéia de ter escrito essa fic. Me inspirei basicamente em alguns trexos de Lolita para escrever as descrições da Gina. Já o Tom saiu todinho da minha cabeça mesmo. No fim das contas ganhei um prêmio de consolação "melhor química entre os dois" no 2o. challenge T/G do fórum 3V.

Nha, comentem o que acharam, sim?

Bjos,

Bel.


End file.
